Shadow (Obiko)
was Obikoboushi's pet in Ultraman Tiga. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: The pot at Obikoboushi's stall. History Ultraman Tiga Ever since in the past three months, Obiko had been sighted, fearing villages at night with his pet, Shadow by disguised as a cook with a street vendor cart while Shadow dragging his customer/victim into his cooking pot at his stall. However, out of all victims, the recent one turned up to be a man, who was founded at the mountains outside Hikono village five minutes after his disappearences with his hair turned white and unconciouss. Due to this, GUTS was made into the involvement to investigate the matter. Later at night, the team made a patrol at the village with Shinjoh began to hear a child's voice that plead him to play with Obiko but thanks to an advice from Horii's grandmother, he didn't turn back and proceed to walk further, causing Obiko (disguise as a cook whom dragged his street vendor cart) disappeared. When he accidentally bumped into two GUTS officer (Daigo and Horii), he ran away to avoid being arrested knowing that he is Obiko. After GUTS succesfully cornered Obiko, the Yokai summoned his pet, Shadow to deal with them before vanished into thin smokes. Daigo revealed that he had thrown a tracker into a pot from Obiko's street vendor to track the Yokai which lead them to a well that the last victim of Obiko founded while a shrine priest appeared with Daigo's tracker revealing the well had spit it when he was taking a walk at night. The priest expained that the Hikono village used to be his favourite spot for a long time ago but due to the news involving a Fitness Land will constructed soon, he was furios and went on a haunting spree. While on a way back to Dive Hangar, GUTS witnessed a reporter and some citizens where they gave them an advice to stay at home in night and ran away whenever witnessing a street vendor wandering at night. Later, Obiko launched a second plan, where he hides from darkness and frighten the Hikono village citizens for a second time by playing his street vendor pungi music, as GUTS wandered around the village's dark spot to search for him only to vanish and teleport to various places. At night, when the whole village's citizen was ordered to stay at home, GUTS made their move where they use firecrackers from the well to detect Obiko and Shadow. Once they found the duo, Obiko was seen jumping happily witnessing the Hikono village on it's original state. Daigo pleaded him to leave the village, but he refused, transform into giant. Out of anger, he transformed into his true form. Daigo turned into Ultraman Tiga. The being of light fought he who inherited darkness. Obikonoushi was beating Tiga. Tiga was holding back his fighting. Ultraman Tiga was being defensive. Witnessing his village again, Obiko decided to end his life by letting him fired by Tiga's Hand Slash undefended as the two reduced into light particles. The team knew why Obiko scared the villagers, he did not want to be forgotten. What became of Shadow was unknown after his master died. Another Shadow also appeared in the form of a priest whom told the GUTS about the story of Obiko's origin. However, this was not highlited until he walked away, unknown to GUTS, a racoon tail appeared on its back. Powers and Weapons *Fire: Shadow possess the ability to emit fire from it's mouth. *Disguise: The second Shadow can disguise as a human, however, it has a raccoon tail growing from its back. Obiko's Shadow Fire.gif|Fire Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ghosts Category:Former Villains